As Close as Hands and Feet
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Six moments of sibling interaction between Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus at various ages.


"_Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." – Vietnamese Proverb_

_

* * *

  
_

It was cold. The three young siblings huddled close together, the eldest in the middle doing her best to keep the other two calm and warm.

"Why is it so cold, sister?" Russia asked, barely suppressing his shivers.

Ukraine held back a weary sigh. He was still too young to understand the pact with General Winter and how the weather was a necessary evil for their survival.

"Because," she started, unwrapping the long scarf around her neck. "It's winter." She threw one end of the scarf around Belarus' neck. "And the seasons occur in a cycle," she continued, throwing the other end of the scarf around Russia. "We already had summer and autumn. Soon, it'll be spring, you'll see."

Ukraine gave a gentle tug on the scarf, pulling her siblings closer so that she could tie the scarf, connecting them together. "But, it doesn't matter. Do you want to know why?"

Russia gave his older sister a questioning look, and even Belarus looked up, a hint of curiosity evident on her face.

"It doesn't matter because you have a family who loves you. Let the love in, and you'll always be warm," she told them, pulling the two into a hug.

"Is love like a sunflower?" Russia questioned timidly, moving into the hug.

The older Nation chuckled. "I suppose it could be, if that's how you want to see it."

* * *

For years, Ukraine was the only one among the siblings who cooked. It wasn't because she was good at it—Russia and Belarus had been known to prefer _anyone_ else's cooking—it was simply that the other two were too small.

"Good morning, sister," Russia told her one morning, entering the kitchen for breakfast.

Ukraine turned away from the food in front of her, grinning at him. "Good morning, brother!" She chirped.

Russia looked at her curiously, his head tilted. "Sister?"

"Yes, Russia?" Her smile dimmed a touch upon noticing his confusion.

"You shrunk. How did you do that?"

"…What?" Ukraine looked at Russia…actually, she looked _up _at him. "Oh, Russia! I didn't shrink, you grew."

"Oh," Russia said. "Oh!" he repeated, eyes widening in realization. "Does this…does this mean that I'm no longer too small to cook?"

Ukraine nodded, turning back to the meal she was preparing. "That it does."

Russia grinned and walked over, gently nudging Ukraine out of the way. "Let me make breakfast, sister."

"But—"

"Please?"

Sighing at the puppy dog eyes, Ukraine relinquished control of the meal. "Fine. Let me know if you need help," she told him before taking a seat at the table, carefully watching him.

Breakfast ended up being a disaster. After that moment, Ukraine and Russia would alternate between making meals, each not wanting to be on the receiving end of the other's food.

Neither improved, no matter how many times he or she cooked.

Eventually, Belarus hit her growth spurt, and it was decided that she could try her hand at cooking. It turned out that she was amazingly adept with knives and spices, and was thus designated permanent cook among the siblings.

* * *

"Eeeek!" The sound of the scream echoed throughout the house, and Russia and Belarus quickly ran to where their older sister was.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked gently, scanning the room for the cause of Ukraine's alarm.

Eyes wide, it took Ukraine a moment to recover her voice. She really hadn't expected both to come running.

"I'm—I'm sorry. There was a spider and it surprised—" A glint of metal flew through Ukraine's line of vision. "…me?"

One of the kitchen knives stuck out of the wall, and both Ukraine and Russia turned to the impassive Belarus.

"He's been dealt with."

Ukraine blinked. "T-thank you, Belarus."

* * *

"Ukraine." Belarus' quiet voice startled the other who hadn't known that she was even home.

"Yes, Belarus, what is it?" Ukraine questioned, looking at the girl still standing in the doorway, noting how shy she appeared.

Belarus turned away, feeling embarrassed suddenly for her request. "Can you…can you tell me a story?"

"Of course, Belarus," Ukraine told her, smiling and gesturing for her sister to enter the room. "What story do you want to hear?"

After taking a seat next to Ukraine, Belarus shrugged.

"Well, I think I know one. One with three siblings. Two sisters and a brother who go on a grand adventure to find a dragon. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine," Belarus said, carefully keeping her voice devoid of emotion. Ukraine, however, could see the excitement in her eyes.

For the next couple of hours, Ukraine wove an epic tale for Belarus, getting so lost in the story of the close, adventurous siblings that she did not notice Russia sneak into the room to listen, nor how her siblings had crept closer.

"And they lived happily ever after," she finished, returning to the real world when Belarus, followed quickly by Russia, gave her a hug.

* * *

"Ukraine!" Russia shouted upon seeing his older sister limping up to their house, the food she went out to buy balanced awkwardly in her hands. "Why are you limping? What happened?"

"I—" Ukraine was cut off when Russia came running over and picked her up, Belarus appearing from behind him and taking the food. "Wha—put me down, brother!"

"No," Russia told her, carrying his struggling sister into the house. Belarus disappeared into the kitchen with the food while Russia took Ukraine into the dining room.

"Please, Russia, I'm fine," Ukraine protested.

Russia ignored her, choosing instead to place her on a table before lifting her leg to look at her ankle. "It's sprained."

"Who did this to you?" Belarus asked, entering the room with medical supplies.

"No one—ow! Not so hard, Russia, that hurt."

"Sorry."

Belarus made an impatient noise, and Ukraine looked at her, noting the knife in the other's hand. "Who. Hurt. You?"

"No one, Belarus. I merely fell," Ukraine told her, wincing when Russia once again applied too much pressure.

"No one pushed you? No one tripped you?" Belarus' eyes glinted.

Ukraine laughed and shook her head. "No one except a tree root."

"Hm." Belarus turned and left the room as suddenly as she had entered.

Hours later, Ukraine sat in a room, her bandaged ankle propped up, having a quiet conversation with Russia. Belarus entered the room suddenly, covered in dirt, twigs sticking out of her hair at odd intervals.

"The tree roots should no longer be a problem, sister," she announced before leaving to clean up.

* * *

August. The 24th was Ukraine's birthday, the 25th Belarus'. The siblings had no money to celebrate birthdays, however, and each year the days were spent just like any other. Together, but nothing special or out of the ordinary.

The 24th and 25th had come and again, just like other birthdays, Russia had been unable to give his sisters anything. This year he had vowed that it would be different, but every time he tried to make them a present, something would happen and he'd have to give up. Now both birthdays were over, and neither girl had anything to show for it.

Discouraged and unable to sleep, Russia decided to sneak out of the house for a moonlit walk.

The moon must have heard Russia's plight, however, since just then a beam of light fell on a clearing where a group of gorgeous flowers had managed to grow. Grinning, Russia hurried over, picking just two, wanting to allow the rest to live.

Moving quickly, Russia hurried home and burst into his sisters' room, no longer caring about the time of night.

"Belarus! Ukraine!" he shouted, his sisters' reluctantly opening their eyes.

"Happy birthday!" He held one flower out to each girl.

Ukraine and Belarus gave the flowers cross eyed looks, their minds still fighting off sleep. Russia's smile was starting to fade when Ukraine finally took the flower gingerly.

"Russia…thank you," Ukraine said softly, gently touching the petals of the flower. The surprise wore off, and Ukraine leaned forward to give Russia a hug, crying. "This is the best present ever, thank you."

At the same time, Belarus had taken her flower from Russia, giving it an almost reverent look. "A flower…from big brother…" her voice trailed off as she gave the flower a twirl. "I'll treasure it forever."

Russia beamed and pulled Belarus into a hug as well.

August 26th. A new tradition had been formed. Every year, the siblings gave each other one flower and hugs in celebration of the miracle that was having a loving family.

* * *

"_Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet."_


End file.
